Something Different
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: Amu has a new chara named Yori. Narumi somehow gets in the picture and brings Ikuto and Amu to Gakuen Alice but how will our fav. characters from Gakuen Alice and our fav. characters from Shugo Chara feel about one another? How does catnip get mixed in?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Shugo Chara

**Chapter 1~ Another Egg!**

"Yawn" Amu said stretching. She crawled out of bed slowly. She looked around. Miki, Su, and Ran were no where to be seen. Sighing she grabbed a yellow tank-top and a black mini skirt. She changed quickly and to top it off she grabbed some black combat boots and twirled in front of the mirror. She smiled. Amu quickly went over to make her bed. She stopped when she saw what was on her bed. _Another egg!_ Amu picked it up gently. It was a black egg with little red paw prints around the middle. It looked so pretty. Amu put it in her chara bag along with Miki, Su, Ran, and Dia's eggs. She put the chain connected to her bag around her waist and walked down stairs. She sat down and ate breakfast that Su had made. "Thanks Su" Amu said. "Glad you liked it desu~" Su said smiling.

"I'll clean up the house so you can go and play desu~" Su said smiling cheerfully. Miki looked up from sketching. "I'll stay home" Miki said slowly. "Oh that reminds me were is Ran?" Amu asked.

Su and Miki looked at each other "She went last night to stay with Daichi." Miki said at last. Amu smirked. "ooh our little Ran has a crush does she?" Amu said evilly. Miki and Su sweat-dropped. "Oh well I'll see you guys later" Amu said and walked out the door.

Amu walked around the park. As she passed by some boys ogled her. She began feeling uncomfortable. She stopped as her bag holding her chara eggs began to shake. Amu took out the black egg with the red paw-prints around the middle. It cracked and a Shugo Chara came out. Amu looked at it. She was wearing a red tube shirt and a black mini skirt. She had a short waist-length leather jacket and had her silver hair in a side pony tail. She had white paws and white velvety ears with a smooth white tail.

"Hey, I'm your new chara" the girl said. "I'm called Yori" The chara named Yori said. "Hi" Amu said slowly. "I'm hungry let's go get some ice-cream" Yori said with a smile. "Alright then" Amu said walking towards an ice-cream cart. She bought chocolate and walked towards a bench. Yori sat on Amu's shoulder and they shared the cone. She looked up when she heard someone call her name. Amu saw Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nadehiko, Kukaai, Yaya, and Rima running towards her. "Hey guys" Amu said waving. Then she saw some X-eggs . Amu looked at Yori. Yori nodded. "My Heart Unlock" Amu said.

"Sexy Cat" Amu and Yori said. When she stopped the guardians was staring at her. Amu was wearing a flaming red shirt as short as a bikini top and a black mini skirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail giving her a sexy look. She had white cat ears sticking out of her pink hair and a smooth white tail. She had sharp nails and had one of her fangs out of her mouth making her look cute. The guardians were shocked and the boys were drooling.

"Night Claws" Amu said and she looked like she was breaking the X-eggs for a moment. Then she jumped down after doing a flip in the air. The X-eggs turned back to normal and headed towards their owners. Amu smirked. "Hey" Amu said still character changed with Yori. "H-H-Hinamori-san" Tadase managed to stutter before all of the boys fell to the ground. "Oh dear their sleeping" Amu cooed. Little did they know that a certain cat-boy was watching.

Ikuto sat on the high branch. He was drooling as he saw Amu. "Wow" He said quietly. His tail and ears popped out and he jumped. "Well well my little Amu has become a sexy little kitty" He said smirking. Amu turned around abruptly. Ikuto couldn't believe his eyes. His little Amu was smirking at him. Amu began walking over with the boys still passed out on the ground behind her. Ikuto just stared as Amu purred. Ikuto had a shocked expression on his face as Amu purred and rubbed her head against his chest. Then with a flash Amu was back to normal with a pleased looking Yori on her shoulder. Amu looked up and saw she was against Ikuto's chest. "KYAAA!" She screamed pushing Ikuto away. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" she screamed again looking around. "You really don't remember?" Ikuto asked from were he was sitting on the ground amazed. "I remember seeing the guardians come and then the rest is blank" Amu said rubbing her neck. The boys were now awake and were staring at her incredulously while everyone around Amu sweat-dropped.

"Oh well seeya guys later" Amu said before walking away with Yori giggling on her shoulder. Yori waved from were she was perched. "What the heck just happened" Muttered Ikuto. Everyone else nodded in agreement while Rima smirked. The boy charas other than Daichi, who was to busy flirting with Ran, were watching the disappearing figure of Yori drooling. Yori looked back once and winked making some faint. Yori giggled as she looked at them. Amu began to walked away from them. She was very confused about what had just happened. She sighed and kept walking away hoping no one was following her. Boy was she wrong. She could hear footsteps behind her and her tail and ears popped out. She did a back-flip and she was behind the person she was following. The boy it seemed looked around surprised. He turned around and saw me. "Ah there you are, my name is Narumi" He said. I could tell this dude was gay by looking at him. "May you take me to meet your parents Amu Hinamori?" The gay dude called Narumi asked. "Why would I bring you to my parents if I don't even know you?" Amu asked cautious and wondering how the gay guy knew her name. "I could call them if you prefer" He said slowly. Amu gave a snort and put on her 'cool n' spicy' look on. "It's right in front of you dork" She said savagely. "Oh then I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8:00 am, your parents will explain" He said when he noticed Amu's confused look. She gave another snort and headed inside her house.

After a few hours had passed with her sad and gloomy parents, who looked like they had been crying for hours, explaining that she had an alice and was going to transfer to Gakuen Alice tomorrow morning Amu was gloomy and had walked into her room. As soon as the door was closed she fell to the ground shaking and began to cry her heart out. She felt miserable. Her life was now ruined. She would never see Rima, Tadase, Nadehiko, Nadeshiko, Kairi, Yaya, or anyone she liked ever again. But the worst thing at that moment was thinking about how she would never see Ikuto again. It surprised her that she even cared so much about the pervert but just thinking about not seeing him again made fresh tears come to her eyes.

Amu's POV

I layed in my bed, my head on my pillow crying my eyes out. _Why? Why is this happening to me. _I felt a pain in my chest when I thought about losing Ikuto and never seeing him again. I had no clue why. Miki, Su, Dia, Ran, and even Yori were crying their hearts out in their own eggs. Every once in a while Ran would cry out she would never see Daichi again and burst into more sobs. Dia was crying that she would never see Rhythm again. Miki was crying about never seeing Kiseki again, Su was crying about never falling in love because it would cause her as much pain as she felt now about never seeing Kairi's chara again (forgot his name) and even Yori was crying about not being able to meet everyone properly. When I heard them it made my heart brake thinking about who they loved. Then I felt someone put me on their lap and I just cried on his chest. I had a feeling it was Ikuto but I was in a very crappy mood and didn't care. I could feel his hands on my hair as he tried to comfort me. Then I heard him talk. "What happened" He said in a croaked voice. It looked like he was pained. I just shook my head and sobbed harder. "I have to go to Gakuen Alice" I said in between sobs. He sighed. Then held me in a tight hug. I could tell he was happy but I had no idea why. I stopped crying long enough to ask "Why are you laughing?" In fact he was laughing with tears in his eyes. "It's because my dear Amu, I'm going to Gakuen Alice tomorrow morning too." He said chuckling. I gasped and for some reason I felt a lot better. "o-okay" I mumbled. I jumped off his lap. "I have to pack" I mumbled rubbing my eye. He got up and patted my head "Good girl" He said wiping his own eyes. "I'll seeya tomorrow" He said jumping off my balcony and onto a lower roof. I smiled.

End POV

NekoCutie: Sorry it's so short I have to go now, next chapter will be longer though.

Ikuto: Seeya!

Amu: NekoCutie still doesn't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

NekoCutie: I'm back and here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2~

Amu woke up early. She changed quickly and grabbed her suitcase with her gloomy charas on her shoulders and head. Her parents greeted her with sad smiles. Ami ran up to her crying. "I don't want sissy to go" She cried. Amu patted her head. "Don't worry Ami" I soothed her. She walked to the table and and ate her cereal slowly with a sad expression. Her mother walked up to her. "Here" She said giving me a wallet. The wallet was very pretty. It was red with a black skull. She opened it slowly. Then gasped. The wallet was stuffed with money and golden credit cards. "Thanks" she said giving her parents a big hug. Her parents just smiled sadly. Then the long awaited knock came. She gave a last goodbye to her parents and Ami and left after Narumi showed her to a black limo. She walked in slowly and sat next to Ikuto. Yoru was sitting on his head taking a nap. Amu looked at the window after greeting Ikuto with a nod and fell asleep after a while. Her head leaned on a surprised Ikuto's shoulder and she fell asleep. Ikuto smirked and layed his head on hers and after a while he to fell asleep. But before falling asleep Ikuto muttered under his breath "Amu."

Amu's POV

I woke up after the limo began to stop. I woke up all of my charas and Ikuto. Narumi led us out of the limo and to the front of a large gate. Ikuto stared at it as much as I did. Then it slowly began to open and my eyes fell upon large building with many acres of forests. There was a large crowd surrounding us by no time. They kept shouting "Kawaii! That boy is soooo handsome" or "That chick is hot". I began to grow tired when we finally entered a building. Narumi led me and Ikuto to our own rooms and gave us uniforms. We met back at the teacher's lounge. Narumi had changed into a pink shirt and blue jeans. 'At least it doesn't look to gay' me and Ikuto thought at the same time. "Alrighty then" He said clapping. "We have confirmed your alices" He said in a very gay tone. "Ikuto, you have the alices of shadow, cat, and ice." he said looking at Ikuto. "You are in the Dangerous Ability class and your a special star" He said them turned to me. "Amu, you have the alices of cooking, crafts, sports, voice, and human pheromone." He said cheerfully. "You are in the Dangerous Ability class and a special star." He said nodding his head as to say he was correct. "You will both be in class B, which is my class" He said girlishly. "Now follow me to your class" He said skipping down the hall. Me and Ikuto sweat-dropped. We followed reluctantly. "Now wait outside until I introduce you" He said then skipped into class. "Hello my wonderful students" He called out girlishly. "We have 2 new students joining us. They have what they call shugo charas" He added then signaled for us to come in. Ikuto went in first. Yoru sat on his head waving to the class. I could here gasps then I went in. Ran was on my head waving with her pom poms in the air. Miki, Su and Dia sat on my left shoulder. Miki, Su, and Dia waved. Yori was on my right shoulder looking bored. The class gasped. I could see none of them had there own charas. Ikuto introduced himself first. "Ikuto, Special star, and Dangerous Ability class" He said annoyed and looking out the window. I took it as a chance to introduce myself. "Amu, Special star, and Dangerous Ability class" I said in a bored tone. "Does anyone want to be Ikuto's partner?" Narumi asked. Almost all the hands shot up. I looked at the people who hadn't raised their hands. One had short hair and seemed to be building something. Another was a brunette in pigtails who was yelling at a guy with Raven hair and crimson eyes who had his feet on his desk and a manga on his face. Then there was a blonde boy who was petting a rabbit. "Anyone want to be Amu's partner?" Narumi asked in his girlish voice. All the hands stayed up except the people who weren't raising their hands before. "Then Natsume and Mikan since you are already partners you will both be Ikuto's and Amu's partners" He said. "Amu sit next to Natsume and Ikuto sit next to Amu." He said Ikuto and me walked over to our desks. Then a hand shot up. "Yes?" Narumi asked the girl who had raised her hand. She had green hair that had a permed look. "What are their alices?" She asked. Ikuto looked up boredly "Ice, shadow, and cat" He said in a bored tone. I looked at the girl and answered in the same bored tone "Cooking, crafts, sports, voice, and human pheromone" The class gasped. "Thats a lot" They whispered to each other. I gave an annoyed snort. "Free period" Narumi said before skipping out of the room. Everyone began chatting to themselves. The brunette in pigtails came over to us. "Hi my name is Mikan Sakura" She said introducing herself. I just gave a very small smile. "C'mon I'll show you around" She said pulling me and Ikuto along. I could feel glares on us as we left. Before I headed out the door I glared back and they all seemed to flinch. I noticed the raven haired crimson eyed boy was following us as Mikan told us about the school. "Mikan, there's a dude following us" I said pointing at the crimson eyed dude. "Oh, Hi Natsume" Mikan said waving to the dude. "Hn" The boy replied. For some reason he seemed cold. I turned my head away without even glancing back. With my hands in my skirt uniform pockets I began to walk away with my 'cool n' spicy' look. Ikuto followed after with Mikan pulling Natsume around. Finally the lunch bell rang. "Oh you guys can come eat with me and my friends" Mikan said smiling. I could see Ikuto smirk and only one thing came to mind. 'He has found new prey'. I chuckled. Natsume raised an eye brow at me. I smirked and walked a bit closer to him. "Ya know if Mikan's your girlfriend or something I'd watch out if I were you" And with that I turned leaving a very shocked Natsume. I walked over to Ikuto. He had a very red Mikan's chin in his hand. I pulled his ear as the temperature in the room rose. I could see a very jealous looking Natsume glaring at him. "Down you perverted, co-splaying, weasel" She growled at the blue haired boy. Natsume was relaxing the slightest. Mikan was beet red and was hiding behind Natsume. Suddenly Ikuto's ears and tails popped out. Amu glare frustrated as Ikuto began to purr at her touch. "You are such a pervert" She muttered taking her hand away while Ikuto followed with his tail flicking lightly. "Stupid Utau" Amu muttered confusing a pissed off Natsume and a nervous Mikan. "She threw catnip on me before we left" She muttered backing away from Ikuto as he crept closer. "Lord help me" She muttered turning away. She looked at Ran. Much to Natsume and Mikan's surprise Amu had a cheer leading uniform on and was floating above them. She did a flip in the air making sure not to be anywhere near Ikuto who had been pawing at the air to get her. "Burn him to a crisp" She muttered to Natsume flipping around the air trying to avoid Ikuto. Natsume smirked and burned Ikuto's tail. He yowled and hissed angrily at Natsume. He leaped in the air and had Mikan in his arms. "Na na na na na na" He chanted holding Mikan bridal style. _I'm going to murder this cat-boy_ Natsume and Amu thought at the same time. Natsume looking very pissed off shot fireballs at Ikuto who quickly dodged laughing his butt off. "He flicked his blue ears. "Bad aim" He muttered before jumping away with Amu and Natsume at his tail. A crowd of students followed cheering wildly. Natsume shot his fire balls at them and they left.

End

NekoCutie; Yah... It was sooooo random in this chapter, sorry bout' that. I couldn't really think of anything... If you have any ideas for the future chapters just give me a review. :D

Amu; NekoCutie will never own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice.

NekoCutie; Sadly... ;_;

Mikan; NekoCutie asks for at least 2 reviews per chapter!


End file.
